Revelations' or 'All's Well That Ends With Jello'
by Spocktopus
Summary: When an alien race decides to use SG-1 as lab rats in their own quest to better understand human emotion, what will the team learn about the planet's inhabitants, and more importantly, about themselves? Jack/Sam
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: So this was my first attempt at a fan-fiction ever, and I just now dug it up on my computer. Let me know what you think. I'm a big shipper of the Jack/Sam relationship, so this is my attempt to take yet another, perhaps alternate view of what might have happened. This will be in several parts, which I hope to finish in the relatively near future. Life is a bit hectic at the moment however, so try to be patient. It might take a while._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Stargate SG-1, the Stargate program, or any of its members._

Major Samantha Carter sat bent over her workstation, busy as usual, her fingers flying over the keyboard of her computer console. Everyone at Stargate Command had been informed that tomorrow would be the dreaded annual inspection by their supporters at the White House, and as such the day had been spent making sure everything was in order. Sam was just putting the finishing touches on the systems update for the dialing and gateroom safety protocols. She finished her last line and triumphantly hit the upload key.

SYSTEM ERROR – PROGRAM UNAVAILABLE

"What?" She punched up the program file. It looked fine. She tried again.

SYSTEM ERROR – PROGRAM UNAVAILABLE

Sam rubbed her forehead. She had been working all day and now this? It figured. This had just not been her week. Just then Daniel poked his head into her lab. He was out of uniform and looked as tired as Sam felt. He offered her a friendly smile.

"Hey Sam, I'm uh, heading out. I think everyone else has already left." He suppressed a yawn. "Are you still working?" he asked, noting the powered up computer.

Sam sighed. "Apparently. The system is giving me a weird error." She tapped a few more keys and frowned.

"Are you going to be alright?" Daniel asked, concerned. "Do you want me to hang around or can I help in any way?"

Sam smiled. "No, that's alright. Go get some sleep. I can finish up here on my own." They had all had a long day, and it wasn't fair to keep Daniel any further. He had worked just as hard as she had today.

"You're sure?"

Sam nodded. "Positive, but thank you."

"Well, you know how to reach me if you need anything. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight Daniel."

As Daniel's footsteps faded down the hallway, Sam turned back to the error message that was taunting her on the screen. It was going to be a long night.

Sometime later, Sam was still staring at the same message. She was both exhausted and frustrated and she couldn't even vent that to someone. She now wished she had accepted Daniel's offer to stay. At least he might help her stay awake, and he always had new ideas. The sound of footsteps in the hall became louder as someone approached the control room. At this hour? Maybe Daniel was coming back after all.

Moments later, Colonel O'Neill poked his head in the door. He entered with a cup of coffee in each hand. "Still here, Carter?"

"Yes, sir. The system is malfunctioning." She gave him a quizzical look. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot something," he said casually. "Coffee?"

He handed one of the cups to her and then took a seat in the chair at the end of her desk. He took a sip of his own coffee and put his feet up. "So, what's this malfunction?"

Sam was still a bit confused as to why he was here and more so why he had arrived with coffee, but she was glad for the company so she didn't question it. She doubted he would be much help in solving the problem, though.

"Well, sir, it claims to be unable to access the safety protocol program. I just finished the updates for the inspection tomorrow, but when I went to upload them the interface shut down and the only response I can get is this error message."

Jack took another sip of his coffee, only half listening to her explanation. He had a bad habit of tuning her out when she started talking that quickly. "Did you try the 'restart' button?" He asked, nonchalantly.

Sam gave him a look like he was crazy, but then again, she was about ready to try anything.

"No, I hadn't thought of that."

Jack gestured towards the computer. She held down the manual reboot button for a moment. The computer whirred and then quieted, and then slowly hummed back to life. Sam's heart sunk as a blank screen stared back at her. Colonel O'Neill noticed this and, sitting up, reached over and smacked the back of the computer.

"Colonel!..." Sam protested, but after a moment of blurriness from the impact the computer made a click and went into startup.

Jack smiled smugly. "Ta-da!" He said as he settled back into his previous position.

Sam was torn between laughing and wanting to smack him upside the head. She just shook her head and turned back to the screen.

"Ok…ok…the program is still functioning. I just have to reprogram the sequence and re-upload the compatibility links. It's going to take some time, but I can do it."

"Good to hear, Carter."

"Sir, you don't have to stay…"

"Nonsense. Go. Program. Upload. I'll be here." He waved his hand lazily towards the computer console.

She smiled and turned back to her work.

Some hours later Sam was interrupted by the sound of light snoring. She glanced over at Colonel O'Neill who sat, feet up, chin down on his chest, asleep in his chair. She supposed she hadn't exactly been stimulating conversation while she worked.

"Colonel?" she called softly.

He mumbled something incoherently in response.

"Colonel, wake up."

Slowly his eyes fluttered open.

She smiled. "I can finish up here, sir. Why don't you go get some rest. We've got briefing in 5 hours."

Jack squinted at the clock, attempting to asses the time.

"Go ahead sir. I'm fine, really." She said, seeing his hesitation.

He nodded sleepily and yawned, getting stiffly out of his chair. He put a hand subconsciously down on Sam's shoulder. "Goodnight Sam." He said, and then made his way to the door.

"Goodnight, sir." Sam said softly after him. Sam? He never called her Sam. She pushed the thought from her mind. Almost done. Trying to focus she set back to finishing her work.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Once again, MGM and the show's creators own all of this wonderful concept and characters, I just make them do what I want._

The next morning, the briefing room was abuzz with people moving in and out of briefings for the day's inspection. Sam entered and took her seat next to Daniel, who was currently in conversation with Teal'c. General Hammond called them all to order. Unfortunately, they weren't all there. General Hammond was clearly disgruntled by this fact.

"Major, where is Colonel O'Neill?"

Sam realized that his usual chair across from her remained vacant. "He must still be asleep sir."

"Asleep? Private, get me the telephone. I'm calling his house right now." His mood was not improving.

Carter stopped the young officer. "Um…He's not at home sir, he's here."

The vein on General Hammond's temple bulged in surprise and frustration. "Here, why?"

"Well, I stayed here last night to work some final bugs out of the system for the inspection today. Colonel O'Neill stayed with me. He had come back after something he forgot."

General Hammond paused, quizzically. "What did he forget?"

"He, ah, didn't say sir."

"Alright Major, since you seem to know where he is, go rouse him. Tell him if he's not up here in the next 5 minutes he's going to have to answer to me, and I am NOT in a good mood."

"Yes sir," Sam said with a nod, but only half heard his order. As she left, she couldn't help but think. What did he forget? She honestly couldn't think of anything that Colonel O'Neill ever brought with him from home, or to home for that matter. All of his things were here…He couldn't have…had he stayed for her? She shook the thought from her mind as she found the room Colonel O'Neill had chosen for the night. She knocked on the door, no answer. She could see him through the window though. She knocked again.

"Colonel?" She called.

No answer. Sighing, he tried the handle. To her surprise it was unlocked. She quietly entered. Colonel O'Neill was sprawled on the bed beneath the blankets, his mouth hanging slightly open and his hair slightly tousled. He must have been more tired than she had thought. His leather jacket hung over the metal chair near the bed and his sunglasses sat on the night stand. His pants were slung over the chair back as well. She suppressed a smirk.

"Colonel?" She said, closer and more loudly this time.

Jack woke with a start, his head springing of the pillow. "What?" He blinked. He hadn't shut the light off the night before. He brought up a hand to shield his eyes.

"Sir, it's time for our briefing. General Hammond wants you upstairs."

Jack squinted and rubbed his eyes, now sitting up. "Carter?" He blinked again. "What time is it?"

"08:00 sir."

Jack then became aware that he was sitting in bed in his underwear while Major Carter was talking to him. He subconsciously grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it up a little closer. He shook his head to wake himself. "Well then, I guess I'd better get up there. If you don't mind Major."

She looked at him for a moment, not moving.

"Carter?" He said more emphatically, this time gesturing to the door with the hand not holding the blanket.

She snapped out of it. "Sorry sir. See you upstairs." She left and headed back to the briefing room, a trace of a smile on her lips.

****************************

"Good, now that everyone's here, we can finally get started," General Hammond's voice was strained. It was clear he felt the pressure of the day's upcoming schedule weighing down on him. He gave a half exasperated look in Colonel O'Neill's direction. "As you know, today is our annual inspection from Washington. Now normally I would ask you all to be on your best behavior, and I know you've all worked hard to prepare for today, but something has come up."

Colonel O'Neill opened his mouth as if to interject something, but the look he got from General Hammond silenced him before he spoke.

"I need SG-1 to do a recon mission to P3X-479."

"P3X-479…didn't SG-12 classify that planet uninhabited sir?" Sam asked.

General Hammond nodded. "They did, but recent reports seem to suggest otherwise. SG-3 went back to gather samples for Dr. Frasier to analyze and one of them claims that he saw a G'ould."

A look of concern and shock went around the briefing table.

"But our reports indicate the G'ould haven't made it nearly that far into that part of the galaxy," spoke up Daniel, "Wouldn't we notice if a mother ship suddenly appeared this close?"

"I would hope so, but either way, I don't want to take any chances. Colonel O'Neill, I want you and SG-1 prepped and ready to move out within the hour. It's best we get this over with before the inspectors get here. Dismissed." And with that General Hammond left the room.

"Do you really think there's a G'ould there?" Carter asked, a note of concern in her voice. If they were this close to the system, Earth might be in a lot more trouble than they thought.

"I believe that the best way to ascertain the truth in this claim is to follow General Hammond's orders," stated Teal'c.

Jack shrugged. "Well, you heard the man. Let's get going."

*********************************

Three quarters of an hour later the familiar sound of a wormhole closing behind them left SG-1 standing in a pristine, grassy field. The light of two suns shone down on the clearing, and the sound of running water could be heard in the distance. It was warm and the breeze was light. It was altogether rather disarming.

"Wow," said Daniel, agape at the planet's appearance, "This is beautiful. Why haven't we been here before?"

"Because it's uninhabited," said Jack. "There's no reason to be here. I think Hammond's just trying to get us out of the way for the inspection."

"I don't know sir," said Sam, "If SG-3 really did see a G'ould here…"

"Then it would be wise not to let our guard down." Teal'c scanned the area with his staff as if waiting for something.

"Alright," Jack surveyed the area briefly. "Teal'c, Daniel, head out towards the west. Carter, you come with me. And stay in radio contact. If there really is a G'ould out there we don't want to be careless."

Daniel and Teal'c headed off towards the sound of the running water. Jack looked ahead at the forest that was on the edge of the clearing ahead of them. "I guess that means we get the woods," said Carter. Jack motioned forward with the tip of his P-90. "Ladies first."

Carter nodded, taking another moment to survey the area briefly before heading off into the forest. It certainly was beautiful, but then again they had all learned first had that appearances could be deceiving. Jack was close on her heels, also scanning the area, though admittedly much less impressed with its aesthetic values. If there was a G'ould out there, they were going to find it, and kill it.


End file.
